Igranka
|year = 2013 |position = 12th (Semi-final) |points = 41 (Semi-final) |previous = "Euro Neuro" |next = "Moj svijet"}}"Igranka" (English: The party) was the Montenegrin entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2013 in Malmö, performed by Who See. The song was performed in the first semi final but failed to qualify for the final. Lyrics Montenegrin= Vodim te na igranku, na-na-na-na igranku... Fešta je to, ne prestaje to, bit za bitom, vers za versom Mrda se cio svijet s njom, jednim potezom i univerzum 'ajde vodi me, oslobodi me od gadnih stresova tokom godine Ne mogu više da se paranojišem, na dobru feštu sve mi miriše Igranka bez prestanka vanka, na podijum ili pored sama šanka Dan kad svane tu smo, nikad nije pustoš Ništa nije frka samo treba uć' u štos Kik i bas zaraza razara, niko neće poć' utvrđenog pazara Opet sjutra utabanim stazama, s mojima visim ne mislim o parama Nek' traje cijelu noć i cijeli dan I biće još, biće još bolje, vjeruj mi Jer mi smo stvoreni za to Vodim te, vodim te, pođi za mnom ti Pođi sa mnom sad Ova noć je ta, ne vidi se kraj Vodim te na igranku Treba mi fešta što neće prestat' dok ženska treska komad mesnat Vrućina kao u rernu na dvjesta, odosmo s mozgom, stroboskop bljecka Bit ko blesav po glavi šiba, pregore kesa, piće mi sipaj Gradele, česan, petrusin, riba, danu svega da se pokidam I vodi me neđe da glavu produvam, neđe đe muzika dobro izuva Pa da ne staje no samo da gruva, da svu noć traje i svi da su tuna Pritisak trpi se, krpim se s mukom, vodi me neđe da baš ne bih puk'o Načinjem limenku, život je čudo, 'ajmo na igranku, đe ćemo drugo Nek' traje cijelu noć i cijeli dan I biće još, biće još bolje, vjeruj mi Jer mi smo stvoreni za to Vodim te, vodim te, pođi za mnom ti Pođi sa mnom sad Ova noć je ta, ne vidi se kraj Vodim te na igranku Samo nek' bit udara, svi su mi ođe banja I nije bitno to što svima je novčanik tanak Samo nek' bit udara, svi su mi ođe banja Burgija vrti vazda tamo đe ne vrti para Vodim te na igranku, na-na-na-na igranku... |-| Translation I'll take you to the party, to to to to the party, It's a party, it doesn't stop, beat after beat, verse after verse, Whole world is shaking for her, one move and universe Come on take me, from this awful pressure, let me free I can't paranoia no more, everything smells on good party Party won't stop, on podium or next to the bar When day comes we are always here, never is a waste No sweat just gotta get on with it The beat and the bass are so catchy, no one gonna left now Tomorrow we will hang out, with my people no one thinks about money Let it take all night and all day It will be better and better believe me Cos' we are made for it I will take you, take you, come with me Come with me now The night is the one, ain't gonna end I'll take you to the party I need a party that won't stop while the hot girl is shaking Hot is like in oven up to 200, head flies, strobe flashing Beat goes crazy in my head, burn down bag, give me a drink Grill, garlic, parsley and fish, give me all so I can overeat Take me somewhere to cool down, where the music plays so good No stopping, just let it keep pumping, all night long everyone are here with me The pressure is on, gotta struggle to make it, take me somewhere so I don't crack Open a can, life is out a hand, let’s go to the party, where else we can Let it take all night and all day It will be better and better believe me Cos' we are made for it I will take you, take you, come with me Come with me now The night is the one, ain't gonna end I'll take you to the party Let us hear the beat, everyone's great Doesn't matter no one's got no money Let us hear the beat, everyone's great The drill will always spin but the money doesn't I'll take you to the party, to to to to the party Videos Who See - Igranka (Montenegro) 2013 Eurovision Song Contest Official Video Who See - Igranka (Montenegro) - LIVE - 2013 Semi-Final (1)-0 Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2013 Category:Montenegro in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in Montenegrin Category:Non-Qualifiers